Shuuich the leader of a gang?
by Mystery-fanficwriter
Summary: the title tells everything! Shuuichi and yusuke fall in Hiei in the same time.But shuuichi just took Hiei as a toy and this made yusuke angry.Hiei knew this out of accident and was he heartbroken?will this end the friendship of y and s?
1. Default Chapter

Koemna POV  
  
"So how was the training?" I asked. "BAKA KOEMNA, why didn't you tell me that it was training on using ningen things and studying those books on Math, Japanese and the entire other stupid subject!" he slammed his hand on my table.  
  
"Hiei that was just to teach you of the uses of the equipment and what ningen normally wear and do." "That was just a stupid training wasting my time and energy." "Than you are wrong Hiei, I had a mission for you." "NANI, I am just back from the baka training from Runa and now I had to go for a mission." he shouted. "This mission will be in Ningenkai and that's the reason I told Runa to train how to be like a ningen." "You had to live in Ningenkai for a period of time until you get me this guy back to the Reikai." "Who is this guy." he asked snatching the document away from me. "He is shuuichi Minamino or should I say Youko Kurama." "Huh?" he said. "You need to get him back to reikai." "Why?" "That's no consent of yours, just get him back and we could end our deal." His eyes lit up hearing the end of the deal. "Well, I think I better get going than to finish up this job."  
  
"Beware of him, every detective that I sent over the years had been either killed or injured. So it may need sometime for you to get him back." "NO problem, I hate the ningenkai and I imagine living there with all the ningen could really torture me also I would like to end our contract soon so I will bring you back from by the end of this year." "SO confident." "HN,I am confident of getting him back in a year time." "But I think you better go in this form." I splashed a pail of water over him. "BAKA!" "Now you will go to Ningen and get him back in you woman form." "Don't let me find out that you changed back to a man, I had spy all over the place where you live." "if anyone knew that you are a man, just one person, our deal is gone." "ALRIGHT! FINE. I will get him in my woman form.HAPPY BABY! "He escaped before I could scold him.  
  
Back in the ningenkai  
  
Guess whose POV is it?  
  
"X-ender, where are we going next? "Anywhere but here." My gang and I left for a place to have lunch leaving a bunch of people lying on the ground, groaning away. "Oh my god, school reopens next week." "NO worries Ken, we just had to skip them like what we usually do." "HAHA! You are right, X-ender." Just then, a cat came by and rubbed his body against my leg, Know what I did, I kicked it aside. This is my personality, cunning, cruel and lot's more that I could not finish saying. "X-ender, I found a nice babe." I turned and saw my gang surrounding a woman. "Let her go, ken. She's did not suit my taste." "But I liked her." "HAHA. Get her for yourself then." "Ken got his babe and we continue walking to the usual café where we eat. "who are you?" I heard ken asked. "I am from Tuie gang, my leader needed helped from your Leader." "What is it?" I asked walking to the front. "A new formed gang was fighting with our gang; our leader hoped that X- ender could help us as where are outnumbered." "What could we get in return?" I asked drinking the beer Ken had bought for me. "Anything." "Well then, I must interfere this fight." "We beat down the new gang and had a treat at the new pub from Tuie the leader." "Arigato for that X-ender."  
  
A policewoman came by and asked what happened. "Nothing madam!" I said giving her a smile. She left after that saying "be careful" to us My smile had 'beaten' the police down time to time. They would just fall in love with my smile and let us go. I had lots of area in this place where my gang and I could do anything freely not even police could stop me.. "Where's Yusuke?" I asked Ken "He said he had to find Kuwabara first before meeting us at the café." I nodded meaning I understood. Yusuke and Kuwabara were my best friends and of course they were also members in the gang.  
  
I started my own gang few years back with Yusuke and Kuwabara as my first two members. We fought our way through this place that made us famous. Later on more members wanted to join to get protected or should we say great to be in my gang.  
  
But what other member did not know except for Yusuke and kuwabara was that I was an orphan at the age of ten. My father dies in a car crash while my mother ran away with a man. I don't hate my father but I hate my mum for running away with a man and to make it worse it was on my birthday. I was adopted by a family but I was called jinx when my step-father business went wrong and was announced bankrupt in just a year. My mother had made my step-father to abandon me. I was going to be twelve at that time. I met Yusuke during that time. He was also an orphan who had escaped from the family who had adopted him as they always beat Yusuke up. Yusuke stole some jewelry and we sold them. We got back to school when we were seen stealing things and were seem by a police. But she let us go and helped us to get into a school. We stayed at her place till she dies. She was still a single when she passed away. We met Kuwabara a year after the death of our savior. Kuwabara was running away from his family when he heard that his mum and dad were going to sell him away to be slave. We depended on each other since that time. We worked hard for ourselves and not for others. We lived well with the money we worked for and the little money that got from our savior. We rented a small room in a house with the money .Skipping class became a habit when we were at the age of fifteen. Out of fun, I suggested to form a gang. So we did and we were famous for ruthless, cunning and cruel to our enemies. My gang got lots of member later on and soon most of the gang in this area had to listen to us. I liked this feeling being superior to others and had fun at the same time. They called me X-ender as a nick or a boss name. Anyone who was a member of any gang in this neighborhood should know my name. I thought this feeling would be gone once I am in this form. Being human was really fragile unless you know how to work your way out to become superior. I was once known as the ruthless youko in Makai, a thief that could steal anything and caught by anyone.(Kuwabara and Yusuke know it too) I think the feeling is once back to me again. But to say the truth, I would could not choice where I would like to be, in Makai or here. "X-ender, are you alright?" "Yes I am." I replied throwing away the can to the ground and stepped on it till it flatten  
  
We got to the café and met my two best friends there. "Hi, Shuuichi! So how's the fight." They asked me. "Fine and we are going to the new opened pub to have some fun later on." "GREAT!" We had our lunch and went to pub to enjoy ourselves for the rest of the day till night.  
  
Back at Hiei  
  
Hiei POV  
  
I got to the apartment which the 'baby' had bought for me. I had also read through the profile of that guy shuuichi. I understand it and had to get to his school tomorrow to get things signed and buying clothes the ningen called school uniform, books. I prepared my own lunch with the ingredients in the fridge that were bought for me. Luckily, I had learned what was all those ningen equipments were. I am getting some money form that baby every month throughout the year; I went for bed feeling tired. I learnt the routine of the ningen. Get teeth brushed, bath and changed into the ningen pajamas. I opened up the door and frowned seeing the clothes, they were all woman's clothes and they were all sexy type. OH MY GOD .I am sure who bought them.RUNA THAT WOMAN. I shall settle this score with her later. I bathe and went to bed. I stared into the ceiling and wished to be back at Makai being a man, instead of being a woman now. I could neither change back into a man nor could I be seen by others that I am a man, if not that baby would end that contract of letting me free. I must cope with my form from now on till the end of his year..  
  
Author Note: Hi there, a new fic! Wow.. I got a bit of problem now. I don't know if I should continue it or not. So I hope lot's of reviews would come by and tell me to continue. I like this story plot a lot but I am not sure of letting it be a Yusuke/Hiei or kurama/Hiei. But anyone who thinks it sucks and could tell me the reason why is sucks; I may stop writing this fic. Bye now. But welcome reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I suggest of you all to listen to "every heart" while reading. Sorry Hiei is out of Out of character.  
  
Hiei POV R.ring...R..ring  
  
The doorbell woke me up from my sleep. Which idiot dared to press the bell of my door? I got up from my bed and went to open up the door. A face that I never hope to see appeared. "RUNA!" "Ohayo Hiei. Did you have a good night sleep?" "Hn.Come in." I said walking away. "Please close the door behind you, I'm going back to sleep now. Make yourself at home" This woman form made me a more polite youkai. I walked up to my room and slammed the door. Back in the bed, I shifted into my dreamland again but was waked up by Runa. "Get up you lazy bone, it's already one in the afternoon and we had to get to the school now." "What idiot school." I murmured under my breath. "The idiot school that shuuichi was in now. We had to register you for the school now, since the school the will reopened next week." "Oh right!" I got to the bathroom to have my teeth brushed. Those days of trainings influence me. I had to do all these ningen work. "B-ut..w-h-y must you follow me there?" I asked while brushing me teeth. "I am your guardian for this period of time." "NANI!" I walked out of the place after washing my face. "Get yourself dried up!" she threw the towel to me and went straight to the cupboard where the clothes were. "What are you going to do." I asked. "Choosing clothes for you, you need to look presentable in front of the principal."  
  
"NO THANKS!" I blocked her from opening the cupboard. "I am your guardian, you had to listen." "NO!" "please!" "NO" "Please"' "NO!" I could not stand her anymore as she kneeled on the floor pleading.( A/N who will do this? RUNA!!!) She chose a sleeve white color and a blue skirt. "NICE*CLAP* NICE *CLAP * !" "Let's get going." She said. "How are we going there?" I asked. By car or would you prefer walking. "I did not know about you but I will be going by this. (A/N: What is the thing?)  
  
I got the map from Runa and went there by roller skating. Runa brought one of this thing with her during the training. It's so lucky that I found one hidden right inside the closest. I followed the map that will led me to the school but lots of thing happened. "Why were you so slow? I reached here 15 minutes ago." "Hn. I met some problem on the way."  
  
@FLASHBACK@  
  
I was reading the map while skating. Suddenly, I heard someone calling me. "Hey Miss! Watch out." I put down the map and saw a man carrying a crate of something. I dodged it and turned to my left. But before I turned to a corner, I saw the man scolding me. Next a met a bunch of kids crowding around me, pulling my skirt. In a rage, I shouted out and left them staring at me as I left. I knew that must be crying now when I heard woman voice trying to comfort the kids. Before I knew what will happen next, I found out that I lost the map and I knew that I'm lost. I asked direction from a ningen woman and left for the direction she told me. I stood and saw a sign which read, "Jachiurery High school." (A/N :Sorry , I don't know what Japanese called the school when the pupils are in the age of 13-16 but in my country we called it Secondary school. Please if anyone knew the answer please tell me.)  
  
What I never expect was that I met two group of ningen fighting at the field not far from me. Ningens fighting with each other, they were a bit similar to the youkai. I was attracted to this fight that I stopped my movement. My eyes caught a ningen fighting reckless with another. I swear that I saw he turning something into a blade.(A/N: he did not kill anyone).After a while they stopped fighting. I believe that the ningen with red hair and the other ningens standing behind him were one group and they won. (* If u know the song 'Every Heart' by Boa. Listen to it or hum the song while reading.*) He looked so familiar to me, though I only could see his side view. He stood there for a moment looking at the ningens that were lying on the ground. The started walking away when the ningen with a beautiful read flaming hair turned his head. Our eyes met and we stared at each other for a moment but to me it seems like a century. I broke the eye contact as I started skating away towards the direction where the school will be. Leaving behind me was a thought of who this person was.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hiei you will be named 'Jade' in this form, so your name is Jade. Remember it and please don't say that your name is Hiei. "Are you listening?" she asked. "Hn.." My thought was still back at the moment where I met that ningen. We met the principal and I had to take a test before I could join this school. I passed the test with great marks and was put in the second class of the level. Runa and I bought the books for my studies and the two suit of uniform.  
  
(Start listening or humming the sing "every heart" by Boa) I left the books with Runa. She started screaming curse at me. But I could not bother much but left for the place where I wanted to be. I was in such a rush that I fall when I was going down the slope. I picked myself up again skating as fast as back to the place where I met the ningen. I was breathing in for air when I reached the place, I leaned myself on the wall hoping to see the ningen but to my disappointment nobody was there. I saw only the grasses moving from side to side as the wind blew past. I skated away leaving the place telling myself that I could not be falling for a ningen. I went back to my apartment and found the books and uniform at a corner with a note.  
  
Hiei  
I am leaving the things here as Koenma had summoned for me. To inform you again that your name is Jade and not Hiei when you are in school. koenma said that you and his deal will be gone once anyone saw you as a man(A/N : Don't ask me why , that's my plot) there will still be spies around to spy on you. I hope you could get that Kurama back soon. Oh and there's a picture of him in the envelope. Bye now.  
  
Runa I got the books into the house and took a bath with HOT WATER. I just had to be a woman when I am outside but not inside my own house, I just had to be careful and not being seen by those ningen as a man. I took out the picture in the envelope and was shocked in what I saw.  
  
Kurama POV  
  
(Start listening or humming the sing "every heart" by Boa) Night came, my gang and I was still in the pub celebrating the fight that we had won just now. "X-ender, you are leaving so fast." Yusuke asked me. "Iie, just need some fresh air." I walked out of the pub and my legs bought me back to the place where I saw the lady. Standing at the spot where I saw her. I looked at the place where she stood. I could still imagine looking at her now. I remember clearly of her beautiful red eyes that attracted me. I stood in the wide field looking up at the moon wondering what that girl would be doing now. Wind blew past by like it did when I saw her.  
  
Hiei POV  
  
Never would I expect that the ningen that I saw was the shuuich I had to bring back to koenma. I walked out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth. I walked to the window and looked straight to the moon. It would be tough during this year but I would never give up.  
  
Hiei: //I had one thing in mind// Kurama: //I had one thing in mind// will I meet the girl again?// Hiei: //When will I meet that Shuuich again?//  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kurama went walking back to the pub while Hiei was in the living room watching a program. After the bright moon, there were two people having the same desire and that's to meet the person that they saw in the afternoon.  
  
(Stop listening)  
  
Author Note: so how is it? I hope it is nice. Reviews please. Oh I may have a yusuke/ Hiei in the beginning or Kurama/Hiei. Maybe I had it both in the beginning. Thanks everyone for reading. 


	3. chapter 3

Hiei is out of character.  
  
Hiei POV  
  
I looked at the clock on the table. It showed five in the morning. Hn.. I could still have two more hours to sleep before going to that ningen school. I had the pillow over my head and I was asleep in a minute. But I was woken up again by some knocking on my door. "Hiei waked up!!" "You are going to be late for school!" "Runa get lost, it's only five in the morning, stop lying!" I used the blanket to cover up my head hoping that it could lessen the sound of the knocking. But Runa had her own method to wake me up, she kicked opened the door! The whole door fell down onto the floor/ ending with a loud "BANG" which woke me up. That was what she always did when we were training. I got used to this. "BAKA RUNA! WHY ARE YOU HERE EARLY IN THE MORNING?" "Oops Miss Jade, I was sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep but YOU WOULD BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU DID NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE IN TEN MINTE TIME. She shouted. I rubbed my ears and answered back. "Stop lying Runa it's only five in the morning, don't tell me that you don't know how to read a CLOCK!" "Miss clever, please see this clock, it's spoilt. I took the clock in my hand and found that she was right. The two stick of the clock were not moving. "NANI!? Then what is the time?" "Seven thirty.' "School starts at what time' I asked. "For your information, it starts at eight but you had to be there by seven- fifty-five to meet your form teacher." "BAKA!" I hit my forehead. I got up form my bed and rushed to the bathroom to wash up. Runa had taken put my uniform and placed it on the bed. By the time I was done wearing my uniform, it's already seven thirty-five. I ran down the stairs with Runa following behind. I took the skate and wore it. "Here's your breakfast." I looked at the breakfast she had done for me. "BREAD ONLY?" I asked. "MISS! Would you rather have an empty stomach for school?" "FINE!" I snatched the bread and put in my mouth. I opened the door and went skating away. "REMEMBER TO MEET YOUR FORM TEACHER IN THE TEACHERS' ROOM!" Runa reminded me. I skated while eating the bread which last only one minute. I am still hungry but too bad I had nothing more to eat. I was nearly lost when I remembered that I had to go round the corner before I see the sign for my school. I stared at the field where I met shuuichi. Since that meeting with him, I never saw him in the neighbor again. I shake my head and skated towards the direction where my school would be.  
  
Yusuke POV  
  
I was walking with a friend of mine to school but it was neither Kuwabara nor shuuichi. The two of them were drunk and was still sleeping away. I had warned not to drink so much as we had school today but they just ignored it. I had to study as my mum wished me to be good in my studies so that I could get a good job once I was out of school. Though, studying could be a boring thing but sometime the subjects are quite fun to learn (A/N: Oh no, I must be having a fever, yusuke studying? Rare sight) I signed. I worked hard and had got in the third class in my level while Shuuichi and Kuwabara were in the last class. I just could not understand. I knew kuwabara was not any good in studies but shuuichi? He would surely be in the first class if he studied but he rather lazes around than coming to school. I would get them to come to school tomorrow. I was bought back to reality when I knocked down by someone and I was on the ground. Whoever had done this to me would surely get something from me.  
  
HIEI POV  
  
I was going to be late if I am going to skate in this speed. I picked up my speed and skated faster up the slope. That's hard work. I saw lots of students walking up the stairs (A/n: there's a stairs next to the slope). They were all chatting away with their own friend and seemed happy. I was not as happy as them. If I ruled ningenkai the first thing I do was to destroy every idiot school. I was down in luck. Woke up late and had only bread for breakfast and something bad is coming next. A large stone was on the ground and I tripped over it. In front of me was a girl, I dodged her and had to dodge the next person in front but that guy fell onto the ground. Seeing that I was going to be late I skated backwards and apologized. Seeing that he was fine I skated faster and reached the place were we kept our shoes? I took off my skated and placed in the cupboard and put on my school shoe and ran my way to the teacher's room. I calmed myself down before knocking on the door and went in. this was another manner that Runa taught me yesterday. "Ohayo." I greeted this guy teacher. "Ohayo, what could I do for you, miss?" "May I ask where Erui-is sensei?" "She's over there." I looked at the direction he pointed to. There was this teacher who was sitting there doing something. "Arigato." I thanked the teacher I walked my way there. "Ohayo sensei, I'm the new student in your class." She looked at me and smiled. She looked a pleasant person to me. "ohayo, you must be Jade." "Hai." "The principal told me about you." "I would be bringing you to your class later to let you meet your classmate." "hai' "Jade you could stay here for a moment, class would start soon." I stood behind her while she continued her work. I stood there for less than five minutes when the bell rang. I assumed that's the bell for the first class. "Come on Jade, time to bring you to your class." I nodded my head and went with her. By the time the sensei and I walked out of the room, not a student was seen except for the latecomers who were rushing. I walked up to the fourth level with her and was asked to stay outside the room. I knew that was going to happened. Runa told me that beforehand. Not long, I heard cheers in the room. I was told to come in and in front of me was over twenty students looking at me. "Jade introduced yourself." "HAI" "Jade is my name and I'm from Tokyo. I hope that I could have a nice time this year with you guys. (A/n : could this be a introducing?)  
  
Cheers were heard again. "Jade, you shall sit in that seat. I nodded my head and went to the seat and sat down. The sensei started taking the class attendance. I looked around and saw the students still looking at me over their head. I was sat next to a girl with long red hair. This made me remember that shuuichi. That girl seemed to be a quiet one and she was shy shy? I just sat their and answered when my name was called. I hate this. My voice was so girly. I could not stand it. When the sensei left, noises were heard. Voices were everywhere. If you wanted me to be exact. Voices were surrounding me. Questions from boys were everywhere. "Hey, you guys should be stop disturbing the new student." I looked at this girl that I thought was a quiet one. "Jen, so over protective?" teased one guy. "Please, if you want some hitting my girls could serve you with some." "Fine!" Questions stopped when a sensei came in. Class started and books were took out. I was writing down the questions when I note was given to me by the girl. Halo, I'm Jen. Nice to meet you." Me too." I replied. Isn't this a boring class? "Yes." The both of us wrote notes to each other till the class end.  
  
I think I had got a friend here. Soon it was time to eat! I was so happy. My stomach was growling hard. But what I did not know was that I was still having my bad luck around. Jen had left her seat and said that she and her friends had to go and settle something. I was told to meet her at the washroom where she would introduce me to her friends. I placed my books back in the bag. I was again surrounded by the boys again. I told myself to be patient with these boys. I asked for way to go out and they gave way for me. I just headed for the washroom. I knew they could not be going inside a girl washroom. I just hope that Jen would be here soon. Jen was in the washroom with her friends sooner than I knew. Everyone looked fine to me. But they announced something that surprised me. They were a gang? Never had I thought they's a girl gang. But anyway, Jen asked me to join her. Hs said I could answer her in a couple of days. She led me to the canteen where I finally could have some food. I just join a queue and waited. But the guys in front said they let me buy first, they let me jump the queue so that I could buy my food why wouldn't I accept? I bought my food and thanked them. I sat next to Jen and her friends. I rarely opened my mouth during the conversation of theirs. I just sat there eating my food and left them after having my food. I went wandering the school since there's still a few more minutes before the next class starts. I felt that there were ningen looking at me while I was walking but when I turned back, nobody was there. I just continue my walk and walked back to classroom and I was surrounded my guys again. Luckily, the bell rang and in cam the sensei.  
  
By the end of the last class, I was asked by lots of guys to go out with them. I rejected them saying I had something else to do. I do know one thing today; I was famous throughout my level now. I was being stared when I was putting on my skates. I hope to leave this school without anymore trouble with the guys. I did not have anymore problems with the guys but with a brunch of girls. A group of girls surrounded me before I could take another step. "So you are Jade." "Hn." I answered. Why should I be polite with these girls, they did not look friendly to me. "Take her to the washroom." One of the girls said. Before I knew, they caught me by my hands and got me to the washroom and surrounded me again. "You knew that you had my attention taken away." The same girl said that. "Iie." With that answer, I was rewarded with a slap. That hurts. "You and the beauty of yours had attracted my guy, do you knew that?" "IIE" I shouted. A slap was given to me again. I could not move or do anything. They had two girls holding on to me. "Fine if you don't, now you do, what are you going to do?" I looked away, not wanting to look at that woman face. Now I really hope to be in my man from. I would kill her for sure. "Looked at me." he took my chin and made me looked at her. "Answer me!" "IIE!" Slaps were given to me twice or thrice? I did not know. Blood was on my lips and it was painful. In this stupid form, I had nothing. No katana, no Jagan not even my agility. I hate this. "Since you are so innocence till you do not know what to do, I shall tell you. "Cutting of your nice blue hair could help." "Mind ! You u had nice skin." "Soft and smooth like silk." "How should I deal with your skin? She had such ugly smile on her face. I would like to tear that mouth away. "Your skin could be deal with later, but now we had to cut your hair." She took the scissors and went towards me. "HELP!" I screamed. I never knew I would shout for help in my life but I would now. Before she could land her scissors on my hair someone kicked the door opened.  
  
A/n: Halo again! So how's this chapter? I did not know how well I do. Reviews ! I needed a lot to make my mind work so please reward me with some reviews. thanks 


End file.
